I. Field
The invention relates to a portable yarn carrying device.
II. Background
Keeping knitting supplies such as the yarn spools or skeins, knitting needles, crocheting hooks, scissors and other accessories in an organized manner has been a challenge. Currently, totes such as bags with pockets to place various supplies are available. However, these bags do not assist the knitter in the knitting process or aid in rapid removal and retrieval of the supplies on demand. Instead, the knitter typically must rummage through the bag to find the supplies needed.
For many years, crochet yarn has been available on tubular-shaped spools and cone-shaped spools. For convenience, the yarn is pulled directly from the spools while knitting or crocheting. Since the spools are tubular in shape, such spools have a tendency to roll or tip over and roll and unravel, as the yarn is pulled. When the yarn unravels, the yarn may become tangled or soiled. As can be appreciated, controlling multiple spools of yarn when knitting with different yarns or yarn colors is even more challenging and frustrating to the knitter.